yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Hunters
The Ghouls (Rare Hunters in the English Dub, Jackals in some Video Games, and صــائـدوا النـوادر in the Arabic Dub) are a group of card thieves and duelists in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and second series anime. History The Ghouls were formed by Marik Ishtar to collect the Egyptian God Cards and other cards of value, becoming a group with money and power to grant Marik power. It is not specified exactly when they are formed, but they are known to be Marik's henchmen and assist him in his goals. Odion Ishtar is the second in command of the Ghouls. The first Ghoul to appear (although not addressed as one) is Bandit Keith, who steals the Millennium Puzzle from Yugi Moto. Yugi wins the Puzzle back, but not before meeting Marik through his mind control of Keith, who warns Yugi he will return. In this duel the methods of the Ghouls is also set: nearly all of the Ghouls cheat in their duels. When Seto Kaiba organizes the Battle City Tournament (which he did to lure out the Rare Hunters who had the other two Egyptian God Cards), Marik orders his minions to go to the tournament and defeat the duelists there, hoping to seize many rare cards that the world's best duelists would surely have. However, upon discovering his sister Ishizu Ishtar has given the final God card Marik needs to Kaiba, Marik travels to Battle City himself to take the card. As it were, Yugi Muto is also in the tournament, giving Marik the perfect opportunity to take both the Millennium Puzzle and the final God card. As he travels to Domino, Marik has several other Ghouls attempt to defeat Yugi, but they fail. Marik is desperate enough to duel Yugi himself by controlling Strings using his God card, "Slifer the Sky Dragon". When Yugi prevails again and takes Slifer, Marik attempts to have two Ghouls named Lumis and Umbra defeat him and Kaiba in a tag-team duel. This too fails, and as Kaiba and Yugi now have enough locator cards to enter the finals, Marik decides there is nothing else to do but face the two himself, and so he and Rishid enter the finals. After this, the fate of the Ghouls is not known, although the video game Yu-Gi-Oh!: Reshef of Destruction, which is an alternate-universe game set in the aftermath of Battle City, portrays them as still seeking the God cards with Bandit Keith as their new leader. Membership Here are the known memberships in Ghouls outside of an unspecified number of grunts: Marik Ishtar Main article: Marik Ishtar Odion Ishtar Main article: Odion Ishtar Keith Howard Main article: Keith Howard Keith was a Rare Hunter while Marik controlled him using the Millennium Rod. Steve and Steve Steve and Steve/'Mask of Light' and Mask of Darkness 「光の仮面 Hikari no Kamen; 闇の仮面 Yami no Kamen」 are members of Marik Ishtar's Ghoul organization. They pride themselves on being an unbeatable tag team. By Marik's command, they try to prevent Yugi Mutou from trying to get to his friends only for Kaiba to defeat them in one turn using Obelisk the Tormenter. After Marik's goons successfully capture Joey, Mokuba, and Tea, both duelists (now wearing their half-masks) challenge Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mutou to a Tag-Team Duel at the rooftop of a skyscraper. In this duel, the glass panels that they are standing on each have a bomb attached to them. As soon as a player's Life Points drop to 0, the bomb will detonate sending the loser down a thirty-floor fall to his death (for the English version of the Anime, the bombs were changed to "Dark Energy Boxes" that would send the loser to the Shadow Realm before the fall). Despite the advantages Mask of Light and Mask of Darkness had, Seto Kaiba used Soul Exchange to summon Obelisk the Tormentor and used it to defeat Mask of Darkness sending him down the ceiling (though Mask of Darkness had a parachute waiting). Mask of Light surrenders and Marik uses him to communicate with Yugi In the original version, Mask of Light is voiced by Yuu Mizushima and Mask of Darkness is voiced by Kouji Ishii. Deck Umbra and Lumis play a Mask-themed Lockdown Deck, that weakens and manipulates the opponent's cards while lowering their opponent's Life Points. Arkana :Main article: Arkana. Strings :Main article: Strings Seeker (Rare Hunter) :Main article: Seeker. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters